


Elf

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Happy Birthday Derek Hale [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Fluff, M/M, Magic!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How long are you intending to drag this trip out?"</p><p>"Oh not long, we only have about twenty people to shop for," he shrugged</p><p>Derek made a distressed sound in the back of his throat</p><p>Somehow, he always knew his life was going to end at a mall</p><p>Or</p><p>Day 3 of 12 Days Of Sterek includes Christmas shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elf

"Scott and I go on this shopping trip every year, obviously he won't be able to make it this year but hopefully we can do something smaller together,"

"So in other words I'm your second choice?" Derek guessed as he stared up at the mall in front of him

"What? No, no Derek you are not my second choice, this is our new tradition, you and I,"

"And when Scott comes home from college for good?"

"Then I get two shopping trips, awesome!"

"I guess so," he mumbled, he didn't voice his minor concern that he was going to be forgotten or left on the side once Scott was back for good

That Stiles would start wanting him once his real best freind was back

He just hoped that Stiles didn't notice, he didn't need to hear again that he wasn't lying, and to be honest, he could hear in his heart beat that Stiles was telling the truth

But that didn't make much difference in reality, Stiles may not INTEND to do that to him, but it would happen naturally, it always did

Somehow or another, Derek always ended up tossed to the side, so he supposed he'd better enjoy this as much as he could, as long as he could

"Come on Der, let's go get our elf on and buy crap for the people we know and love," he teased, opening the car door and nudging Derek playfully

Derek rolled his eyes slightly, glancing at the spark in slight worry

"How long are you intending to drag this trip out?"

"Oh not long, we only have about twenty people to shop for," he shrugged

Derek made a distressed sound in the back of his throat

Somehow, he always knew his life was going to end at a mall

 

~+~

 

"The great thing about Hot Topic is that you can find something for almost anyone in here," Stiles mused as he flipped through a rack of Supernatural t-shirts

"Your father?" he smirked

"I said ALMOST anyone," Stiles huffed

Derek chuckled, starting to look through a stack of Harry Potter shirts, he vaguely wondered if they had any Hufflepuff, no one ever seemed to but it was worth a shot looking atleast...

"What are you intending to get for your father anyway?"

"I ah... have no idea yet if I'm being entirely honest,"

"Mm..."

"What about you?"

"Not yet, do you know what he might want?"

"Exercise equipment," Stiles said immediately

Derek glanced up, raising an eyebrow at him

"Is that something your _father_ wants... or something you want _for_ him?"

"Can't it be both?"

"Not usually,"

Stiles huffed, turning towards the Disney section and grumbling to himself

He just hoped that he wouldn't have the same problem that he seemed to have every year

Without fail, no matter how old he was or how much money he had or how well he knew his father, he was never quite satisfied with the gift he ended up getting, it was always a massive pain shopping for him and he never quite knew what to go with and even when he finally DID make a decision he usually ended up regretting it later on...

It was a mess, HE was a mess, he felt sort of terrible about it but at the same time he just wasn't sure what to do to fix it

"Hey, on a scale of one to ten how good of an idea is it to get a girl clothes for Christmas?" he asked suddenly, glancing over his shoulder at Derek

"From a guy? A shakey three,"

"What? Why?"

"Because unless you know EXACTLY what size she is it can only end in disaster, you get something too small and she has to return it, feeling bad and WISHING she was that size, you get something too big and 'How big do you think I AM?', trust me, I've had sisters, I know the drill,"

Stiles made a sound of disgruntlement, wrinkling his nose in frustration

"Why? What were you looking at?"

"This Alice In Wonderland dress for Kira, I bet she'd like it but I don't even begin to know what size she is, come to think of it..."

"A dress? ... Yeah, no, if you want to give her something to wear go with something you don't need a size for like a scarf or gloves, maybe shoes since 6-7 are the most common sizes and there's only a small difference between them, even if you screw up it isn't quite that big of a deal,"

Stiles sighed, pouting at the wall in front of him and turning to look at something else

"Ofcourse... there IS one loophole to that logic..." Derek mused after a moment

"What?" he asked eagerly

Derek stepped closer, tugging on a Nightmare Before Christmas sweater and tilting his head

"An oversized sweater, make sure it's huge and no matter how big it is on her you're still gold because it's supposed to be that way, the bigger the better,"

Stiles' mouth opened slightly and he smirked up at the werewolf, crossing his arms over his chest

"Derek, you are a MAD genius,"

"Well I'm glad you finally recognize that,"

 

~+~

 

"What do you think Braeden would like?" Stiles asked curiously as he skimmed through a shelf of books

"Something Italian and expensive, you're getting something for Breaden?" Derek asked in surprise

"Yeah, she's done alot for us you know? We definitely owe her and she's sorta pack-adjacent, anyway, I think she counts as a freind well enough don't you?"

"Mmm... true,"

"So something Italian and expensive? I feel like you don't mean pasta,"

Derek shook his head, grinning slightly as he took a book off of the shelf for Mason

He was always so excited to learn more about the supernatural world, and Derek had given him most of his spare books on the subjects that he hadn't already given to Stiles, but there were a few things that he could still stand to learn about classic mythology was probably one of the better options to get from a bookstore- much harder to mess up that information, he figured

"Definitely not pasta," he agreed

"So what are you getting for her then?"

"A jacket, you should probably go with perfume,"

"Perfume?" he asked in surprise, setting down the comic book he had been flipping through

"Isn't perfume kind of... romantic?"

"Not really, it'll be good for her for hunting, it's a good way to pick out werewolves, we have sensitive noses so we can't tolerate any kind of perfume, but if you get something light enough that humans won't be bothered by it it'll make for a nice gift AND a great tool for work,"

"Huh... that's pretty smart," he muttered

Derek just shrugged, going back to the books he was looking at and turning when he felt Stiles leaning to look over his shoulder

"What is it?"

"Huh? Oh... nothing really, I was just looking," he smiled, patting Derek on the shoulder before running off in another direction

Derek watched after him with a strange expression on his face before sighing and shaking his head, going back to the project at hand

 

~+~

 

"Are you serious?"

Derek tilted his head, frowning slightly

"What?"

"You're getting that for Melissa?"

Derek looked down at the crystal swan shaped candy dish in his hands, feeling himself deflate a little bit

He had really been hoping to get something she would like

Melissa McCall was an amazing woman who tended to take in everyone and everything in need of a little motherly love, even those who had been enemies in the past, he just wanted to do something nice...

"You don't think she'll like it?" he asked quietly

Stiles opened his mouth, immediately regretting his harshness at seeing how sad Derek looked

"No... no that isn't it, I just... dude... that thing is EXPENSIVE," he said slowly

"What's your point?" he frowned deeper

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, sighing slightly, Derek had a history of buying ridiculously expensive gifts, even for people he didn't know all that well

To be fair he and Melissa actually were strangely close, maybe she reminded him of his own mother the way she did for Stiles or maybe because Melissa McCall just seemed to take on the role of a mother to everyone she came into contact with, he wasn't sure, but he supposed he could understand the glass swan bowl in this instance

It was just that Derek didn't do this ONLY with people he felt especially close with, he sort of did it all the time and it was a little bit concerning

"You know you don't have to buy everyone expensive stuff right?"

"I know," Derek shrugged, heading towards the counter to pay for the bowl

Something still wasn't sitting right with Stiles about this entire swan thing but he couldn't pinpoint what it was so he decided to let it go, for now atleast, he decided he would let it go

 

~+~

 

"You're buying Scott a motorcycle helmet?"

"Yeah... his old one is getting pretty scuffed up, I'm getting it detailed and everything! My only problem is I'm not sure if I should get it with red accents or silver accents," Stiles mused, flipping through the design catalog on the counter

"That's... wow..." he muttered

Stiles just shrugged it off though, he had a tendency to do that

He always did things like that, he worked so hard to find the perfect gift for someone and then brushed off the effort like it was nothing, not to mention he never really told anyone what he wanted- he never expected anything back and he always seemed happy with whatever he was given if he did get something

But Derek wanted to do something special for him, he more than deserved it

The problem was... he had no idea what to do

He just wanted his first Christmas with Stiles to be special, was that so much to ask?

"Hey, do you know what you're buying for Issac yet?"

"Huh? Yeah," he shrugged back

"Then can I have some tips? I'm really, really drawing a blank here,"

"Yeah, sure," Derek mumbled

Oh well, he had plenty of time, it wasn't like he had to think of something today

He had plenty of time to find something and make it perfect....

Right?

 

~+~

 

"A pocket watch?"

Derek shrugged, staring at the case of watches in front of him hopefully

"Doesn't Scott like watches?"

"Well... I guess? But wrist watches, you know, I think, why are you even looking at pocket watches?"

Derek chewed his lip, shrugging absently and moving over to another part of the jewelry case, staring down at the tons of sparkling and shimmering jewels beneath him

"Don't tell me you're getting something like this for Lydia, because that was my plan," Stiles teased

He shook his head slowly, staring at the case with a little more intensity

"Do you think Cora would like one of these?" he asked quietly

Oh...

Stiles hadn't really realized it but... Cora wasn't even going to be there in person to celebrate...

He swallowed, shifting anxiously

"My advice is not to mail something like this, it'll... it runs too big a risk of being lost or stolen or damaged you know? Just wait until you see her in person, ok?"

Derek stared back at him skeptically, but ultimately took a step back from the jewelry cabinet- much to Stiles' relief- and headed towards a different store across the hall

Stiles, in the mean time, glanced over his shoulder and fidgeted anxiously

He still hadn't figured out what to get Derek himself yet and that was ... kind of concerning

He wanted to give Derek a great Christmas and more importantly a perfect birthday... but it would be kind of hard to do that without even knowing what to do for him for a gift...

"Stiles?" he heard, jerking his head up and rushing to catch up with the werewolf

He'd think of something, he knew he would...


End file.
